space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 40
Episode 40 - "Refining of Artistry / Conduit of Errors." Spacedate: 4257.108.15.03 Episode 40 starts with the Delta Squad Marines still on of Laak 3, having rescued Lt. Commander Domino from the Philistines without engaging in any heinous violations of the Principal Edict what so ever. They were about halfway back to their Shuttle from the crash site when a huge Bear-Owl shaped form crashed through the trees and attacked them! Canopeners one off Ray's AC, ray attacks back twice hit 2 times, but it is tough. paired bear claw atatcked Ray, crited & Hit but he rose the sap after arm,or blown off & made agility save. Bear Owl Grabs Zorff w/ Both Owl Claws, Zorf tried to Translocate away, but rolled one low. Bear Owl attacks ray again, hits AC77, 2 Shitter! Braxxz moves around behind and shot pincer, fumbled safely. Double attacked Sprout, but fumbled and missed. Ray and Zorf, (Zorf failed) squad commanded and Sprout activated his celerity. Beak attacks Ray again, gives his last shit. Braxxz Crited it, hitting for a bunch of damage. Sprout paired Jabbed, hit once & stunned! Zorf Translocated away while it was stunned, but it ripped him apart simultaneously for bleed damage. Braxxz shot again, hit, ray double attacked and hit one fumbled on, bennied & hit. Ray flew up and Bead lightninged and braxxz shot, but it nat 20 defended. It double owl clawed sprout, be he defended. Sprout started a martial arts combo with a snap kick, fumbled and bennied to hit, then owl fumbled on counter beak attack., then Ray crited it and sprout hit as well. It double bear clawed Sprout, fumbled one & crited once for a 50 to strike, sprout fumbled his defend & took the damage rose his sap and made the check vs. force 20). Sprout gets double owl clawed and grabbed with a critical and a 48! Zorf, charged back in and giant Batliss translocated in onto it back attacked, just got defended, squad commanded to hit! It tried to do the 180 spin, beak attack, but fumbled. Ray flew back down and attacked, sprout super defended the eagle claws, Ray criticalled, but braxxz missed by one off squad command, then it beaks ray nasty!, nor rf left. then ray critted it and it fumbled defend, but still lived! Bear clawed braxxz, who failed gymnastics and rolled shit on his defend acro-defended only hit once, failed force 20 save & knocked prone. Sprout double jabbed from below, fumbled once safely, but hit with the other one, killing it exactly. Ray took the Beak as a trophy. One Combat Awarded Spacedate: 4257.108.16.37 After some more hiking through the pristine wilderness Delta Squad, along with Lt. Commander Domino returned to the Custom Mine Shuttle. They successfully lifter off, then Domino made them sign the report which used phrases like insignificant fetch quest and minor collateral damage to adjacent lesser sentient, and makes no mention of any violations of the Principal Edict or heinous murders. Spacedate: 4257.108.16.52 Return to Boreas, Both Ray and Braxxz roll Natural One on their pilot check for supra-orbital transition, sent shuttle into a spin, Bennied to recover & pretend they meant to do that. docked OK, reported to bridge. Lt. Commander Domino and Counselor Trois engage in a battle of wills, then repair to her cabin for night. Admiral Bar-Ack award a Squad Commendation and Promotion to Lance Corporal 3rd class & domino promoted. Spacedate: 4257.108.17.14 Marines report to Sgt. Jonson, then get a 4 hour block off and sent to McScotty for Requisitions. Also, Lt Hu-ora had over seen some work on the shuttle upgrading the weapon systems and other stuff. Sprout spent the Block paying back Petiole for the Psionic Training. Braxxz convinced Lt. Hu-Ora to train him in Ranged Mounted. Zorf Grafted himself with a Psionic Slice & Dice Graft. Ray Upgraded his Construct. Commander Domino seen going into Coucellor Trois Quarters. Spacedate: 4257.109.08.00 Marines report in for duty, assigned to EVA out to wreckage of Space Station to Scout for Ionic Deuterium. Pilots smoothly pulled up and Marines Power Up don't spill out, so Anya overode the Airlock and blasted them out into space. Zorf and Sprout blast out in an awkward fashion. They regained control and proceeded to explore the debris field, soon homing in on a big globular deposit of ID. Just as Braxxz deployed the beacon, Sprout noticed all of the Conduits exposed in the ripped open station and was immediately attacked by Ultra-Borg Conduit Worms! Zorf and Sprout started Powering up on a 1, then Zorf and Ray squad commanded on a 3, no one bailed. while braxxz started optimizing his weapon. Then the conduit worms attacked, one fumbled against sprout and then Braxxz failed his gymnastics and still defended, then Sprout closed with one and chill touch jabbed, but missed, while braxxz pistoled for some damage and Ray cauhgt most of them in the AC, hitting themall, one guy with the guisarme as well. Sproueut went off on a conduit worm Rampage! Braxxz continued his burst, hitting again. Sprout gets clawed at, but Defended, Railround off Rays AC, Braxxz acro defended. Ray Arclightned 2 guys 4 times each. Braxz fumbled, safely, then Zorff launched a Clusterbus volley, hits 2 leaves them at a thread, then Ray kills one and moved on to next, then got rail feilded and gave a shit. everybody avoided another round of attackes, then Braxxz fired, hit, double tapped & hit, killing it. Sprout hit with squad Command, & killed it. Ray moved over to attack the last guy hitting it, then Zorf musketted it, missed, hit Ray, but went off Ray's AC, then Ray bennied to hit, Last guy Rail Feilded Zorff, but gets eaten up. Sprout moved in, hit, Braxxz followed up with a called shot double tapped & Killed. Sprout Made his save to pull out of his Conduit worm rage before any one noticed too much. Episode 40 Epilogue ?? 30 Generic Points Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet